Thank God for Kage Bunshin
by Minato Namikaze
Summary: Oneshot. Heavy Lemon Fic. Naru/FemKyuu. Naruto gives in to Kyuubi and gives her a real body that will last, not just a kage bunshin.


A young man of about 19 paced his apartment back and forth, something obviously bothering him. He was muttering to himself angrily, with a scowl upon his face.

"That god damn fox...!" He muttered quietly.

"It's because of her that this is happening, its because of her I'm so..." He stopped himself by shaking his head, thinking of it only made it worse.

"ARGHH! God damn it!" The man shouted grabing his head and falling onto his bed face first. He stayed that way for minutes trying to fight off the urge that was fighting its way up.

"**Naruto-kun,**" a sultry voice spoke in his head. "**I'm sorry about this happening to you, but you know what you'll have to do to stop it, since you _know_ you _love _me.**"

Naruto stayed quite knowing that his will was already breaking.

Trying to fight off the feeling of being unnaturally horny for 3 weeks strait will do that to you.

Naruto sighed finally giving in. 'Fine,' He thought, and after a few seconds asked, 'What color, type, height, size?'

The Kyuubi gave a loud woup of victory before answer after a moment of thought, "**Hmm... Red, lean, um 6' 4" will do, and 93, 79, and 85, you should know which are which.**"

Naruto gave another sigh before getting up from his bed. As he was up he began a series of hand seals before a large poof of smoke appeared in front of him. He put his hands down and looked forward, unable to hide how much he was looking forward to starting. As the smoke cleared what was left standing was a woman that looked to be around 25 or so, with long red hair, and a beautiful figure; large breasts, wide hips, and a not to small, not to big waist. She also had red eyes with black slits.

Naruto stared forward trying to look as if naked women appeared in his room every day. It was ruined by the large tent in his pants.

"Kyuubi," He stated.

"Naruto," She stated back.

They both stood there for a few moments before Naruto blurred out of sight, Kyuubi also becoming a blur a second later. Although Kyuubi came to sight again as she landed on the bed as if thrown there. Naruto did not reappear, but the door suddenly locked along with the windows, and the window covers were drawn. A second later Naruto appeared on top of Kyuubi heatedly making out.

"I hate you, you know?" He said between kisses.

"I love you too." Kyuubi replied.

As they were making out between Kyuubi's and Naruto's hands, soon he was as naked as she was.

They continued smacking gums as Naruto's right hand trailed down to her left breast. He began massaging it gently,causing Kyuubi to moan, admiring in the back of his mind how the mounds of flesh felt in his hands. He kept massaging it for a few minutes, moving his hand in different positions trying to figure out what Kyuubi liked best. He found out, if her moans were any indication, she liked it best when his hand was on the bottom half of her breast massaging upward. While still doing this he put her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and began to pinch in an attempt to get her to moan louder. It, of course, worked.

As he was doing this he wondered in the back of his mind if adding chakra would make it feel beter. He decided it couldn't hurt and added chakra to his lips and hand. The effect was immediate as her moans became twice as loud. After a few more minutes of the making out, and petting Naruto decided to lower his hand. As his hand left her breast she whimpered slightly at the loss of pleasure, but soon was moaning twice as load, as Naruto's hand was massaging a spot above her nether lips. This time the massaging wasn't gentle like it was on her breast, but a sort of rough massage. Naruto pushed down on one of her pleasure spots multiple times before moving in circles, keeping his fingers where they were before moving up an down on the same spot. He however soon moved on not taking nearly as long as he did with her breast.

Naruto was still using chakra in his fingers, as he moved his fingers up and down her womanhood, teasing her. Soon enough he felt a hardness at the top of her 'lips' and he smiled in his kissing. His thumb and forefinger gently pinched the offending flesh, earning a loud moan. He massaged it while using his other three fingers to lightly spread her 'lips' while not quite penetrating her. After a few minutes of this Kyuubi's breathing picked up and she said between the kissing, that was _still_ going, "Oh God! I'm cumming!"

Naruto just smiled and said back, "Go ahead, 'cause I'm gonna' make you cum _all night long._"

Kyuubi finnaly couldn't hold in in anymore and finnaly came, hips jerking somewhat violently on Naruto's hand. Naruto finally stopped kissing her, but moved his mouth to her right breast, and enveloped her nipple into his mouth. He started playing with it with his tongue and biting on it every few seconds. While his mouth was doing this his hand which was still by he womanhood, started rubbing it again. Only this time Naruto finally put one finger in to her, Naruto loved what his finger was felling right now. He loved the warmth and tightness around it.

Kyuubi' moans became increasingly louder as time passed, even louder as Naruto found out that she was lactating. Pleased by this discovery, Naruto began suckling her breast, drinking her milk. Mean while Naruto's finger was moving quite fast inside of her, not just in and out, but also with just one finger, Naruto could move the finger in circles, making her moans increase still. In the back of his head, and I mean the vary back, Naruto wondered if his neighbors could hear her.

Naruto put another finger in to her, now having his forefinger, and his middle finger in her, and started pumping faster. Kyuubi moaned, the started saying his name over and over again in pleasure. She also put her right hand on his head, in couriging what he was doing, and placed her left hand on her left breast, and began massaging it the same way Naruto had earlier, also taking his lead and using chakra.

After a good few minutes of this, the only changes being Naruto stopping his suckling after about 6 minutes and moving his head back up to Kyuubi face to make out again. Kyuubi's free hand took her now free breast in her hand, massaging like the other. Naruto also added all of his fingers into her, his four fingers coming in and out of her at a quick pace. Kyuubi ended up cumming twice, the second time after Naruto decided to increase how much chakra he was using.

After she came the third time total Naruto decided to try something. He moved his thumb from it place outside of her vagina, and placed it in side with fingers, after a few moments of pumping his five digits, Naruto inserted his had up to have way up his arm. Kyuubi gasped loudly at what he did, and lightly screamed in pleasure, but said nothing about stopping, so Naruto started pumping in her like that. After doing this for about 15 minutes, Kyuubi coming three times, Naruto finaly pulled his hand all the way out of her, and looked down at her 'lips' currious to what they looked like after that. Her 'lips' where still spread from having something in them for so long, but was shrinking back to normal size.

Naruto came back up to Kyuubi's other lips and deeply kissed again, before asking her something.

"Are you still concious?" He wispered with a smirk.

Kyuubi was breathing heavaly but nodded with a smile on her face.

"Alright," He said with a smile, "We'll go again in a min, I thought,"He stopped and caught two water bottles that came at him from behind. Kyuubi saw the smoke that showed Naruto had used his favorite jutsu to get them water, "You would like some water, with how much bodily fluids you've lost."

Kyuubi nodded thankfully, opening the bottle and drinking the water, although not to much so as to not get cramped later.

"Ready to go?" He asked after a minute or so when she got her breath back.

"Your eager." She said with a smirk, although she nodded her head yes.

Naruto smiled and in a flash she found her self on top him, his nine inch penis in her face. She smiled as she knew what he wanted her to do. She envleped him in her mouth started using her tounge, moving it widly around his member, while also changing back and forth between sucking and blowing. She paused a moment to shiver moan in pleasure as his tounge was doing its own magic inside her folds. As she moaned she noticed he moaned as she did that, and she would have smiled if she could as she figured it out. She continued what she was doing before only this time she started deep throhting him, taking him into her throht. She also started humming lightly, giving more pleasure to him.

Naruto decided to use a technige, that, givin, it wasn't his, but it was useful at time like this.

Naruto's tounge started streaching past its normal limit and went deeper into her causing her to moan very loud onto his member, causing him to moan in turn. Naruto's enlonged tounge began pumping into Kyuubi faster and faster twisting and turning inside her to pleasure her more. He also broght his right hand up and started pumping it inside of her anal hole, that was cleaner than a newborn baby's, as she just gained this body. Kyuubi gave a small squeek of surprise, but a moment later was moaning louder than before. Naruto could feel Kyuubi's inner walls and new she was cumming, and he wasn't far behind. A few moments after she came he was came as well, but not before warning Kyuubi. She gave a grunt showing she heard him, and sucked harder, and she swallowed it all.

As she was swallowing it he gently slid out from out from under her. He then neeled behind her and leaned forward so his head was close to hers.

"You ready?" He asked.

She looked behind her to see what he was doing. She smiled and nodded, turning her head back forward.

Naruto sild himself at her ok and sighed out in pleasure at the wormth and tightness. He began pumping in her back and forth going faster and faster, bringing himself almost out, to bring himself all the way in again, till there wasn't even a second before he was almost out and in again. Naruto felt Kyuubi come at least twice before he finaly came himself. However he wasn't done. Kyuubi's arms gave out so her head and the top of her cheast was against the bed, and it left her ass out in the air, higher than the rest of her body.

Naruto shifted slightly but began thrusting again, this time moaning at how his meat stick felt being preassured by Kyuubi's posture. This time Kyuubi came three times, screeming in pleasure this time as well, before Naruto came. As his seed filled her, not one thought of the fact that she was most likely pregnent.

As he pulled himself out of her he went over to the table next to his bed and grabed the water bottles, they placed there. When he turned back to the bed he saw that Kyuubi was still in the position he left her in, only she was fingering herself. Her middle finger and her ring finger were pumping in her quickly.

It was then that Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Kyuubi, summon some shadow clones real quick."

After he said this Kyuubi opened her eyes and grinned geting what he was aiming for. She stopped masterbating to use the jutsu. After all the smoke had cleared there were 10 shadowclones of her, and at least 50 of him. As he saw that is was kinda cramped Naruto yelled for them to spread out the apartment. There ended up being three groups in the bedroom, three in the hallway, two in the bathroom, and the last two in the kitchen.

Kyuubi was laying ontop of a Naruto who was thrusting into her ass, one thrusting in her vagina, two getting hand jobs, and the last getting a tit fuck/blowjob, as he was getting the tit fuck, Kyuubi had her mouth open, head tilted up, so that as Naruto thrust forward between her breasts his penis would end up inside of her mouth where she would suck or blow him.

After about 25 minutes of this the original Naruto and Kyuubi were in the bedroom. Naruto told the clone that was getting the tit fuck/blowjob to get off. As the clone got off he leaned foward, still thrusting, and told Kyuubi that on the count of 3 to release all her clones. She nodded, althouth she kept her eyes closed in pleasure as she had cum at least 7 times. Naruto looked to the clone he told to get off, who was now giving it self a handjob, and nodded. It nodded back and started counting down.

At three all the clones in the intire apartment dissappered, and in an instant both Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes flew open as they reseaved the pleasure of their clones, and instantly came, Naruto basicly coming 100 times in an instant, and Kyuubi about 70 times in one instant.

As Naruto collapesed next to Kyuubi after taking himself out of her he wraped an arm protectivly around her. Before he fell asleep he pulled the blanket out from under him and through it a side. Kyuubi raised a tired eyebrow at him for that.

"Why'd you do that," She sleeply whisperd.

Naruto tiredly grinned and said, "Its soaking wet."

Kyuubi couldn't stop the blush that came across her face, knowing it was her that had gotten it wet, as Naruto's was all in her...

Kyuubi's eyes widened at that though and voiced her worry.

"Ah shit, I forgot about that."

Naruto tried to stiffle a yawn. "What? Wha'd ya' forget."

Kyuubi smiled and replied, "I forgot till just now that because this is a real body and that I'm staying here from now on... I can get pregent."

Naruto blinked at her... Before shrugging.

"All well. We'll just get married and raise the kid then."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at his response.

"Your not gonna' get all pissy and start yelling?"

"Nah'," He said yawning, while bringing the second blanket from under them, over them. It was slightly damp, which caused Kyuubi to blush again, as it smelled of her. "I'm to tired to yell right now. I'll yell in the morning. I'll probally give in and accept it quickly though."

"Why's that," She whisperd begining to feel sleep creep on her.

"'Cause with sex like that, a body like that, the fact that even though I was pissed at you, I _do_ like you, and the fact that I've already lived with you for 19 years helps." Naruto whispered back.

Kyuubi smiled as finaly sleep won and took her and her lover.

**In the room three floors down.**

"My god they finaly stopped... Now I can finaly go to sl-

_BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB_

The man turned to look at his clock that read 7:00. AM.


End file.
